dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
List of unreleased Bruce Faulconer tracks
This is a list of unreleased Bruce Faulconer tracks that were left out from the Dragon Ball Z American Soundtrack Series by Bruce Faulconer. Frieza's Theme This track plays: *Whenever Frieza is around. *When Bulma faints after Majin Vegeta destroys the World Martial Arts Tournament. Goku, Jeice and Burter standoff This track plays: *Episode 54, "Ginyu Assault": when Goku faces Jeice and Burter (before "Goku vs. Jeice & Burta" plays) *Episode 109/124, "Z Warriors Prepare": when Yamcha is training outside Capsule Corporation for the arrival of the Red Ribbon Androids. *Episode 111/126, "The Androids Appear": when Goku, Gohan and Piccolo fly towards Amenbo Island. Devastation This track is partly released in the Trunks Compendium I. It plays: *Episode 54/68, "Ginyu Assault": after Vegeta kills Burter and Recoome. *During each search and standoff between the Z Fighters and the Androids in the Android Saga. *Episode 128/143, "His Name is Cell": when Piccolo evades Imperfect Cell's Kamehameha during their battle in Gingertown. *Episode 137/152, "Say Goodbye, 17": when Android 16 punches Semi-Perfect Cell in the face, which barely fazes him. *After Piccolo destroys the door of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber during the battle between Gotenks and Super Buu. Vegeta Angry This track plays: *When Vegeta is angry that Porunga has not granted his wish for immortality in the Frieza Saga. *When Piccolo heals his neck from bite marks in the Garlic Jr. Saga. *Episode 116/131, "More Androids?!": when Gohan tells Krillin to give Piccolo a Senzu Bean. Vegeta Attacks This track plays: *When Vegeta attacks Jeice on Namek. End of the Road for Jeice This track shares the same melody as the "Ginyu Force Theme". It plays: *Episode 58/72, "Gohan, Defeat Your Dad!": when Vegeta kills Jeice with his Genocide Breaker. Surveillance This track is partly released in the Trunks Compendium I. It plays: *Episode 114/129, "Upgrade to Super Saiyan": when Krillin gets confused and says that Saiyans must be pure-hearted after Vegeta turns into a Super Saiyan on-screen for the first time. *Episode 115/130, "The Secret of Dr. Gero": when Vegeta calls Android 19 a useless machine. *When Vegeta asks Bulma how she knows about Dr. Gero. *Episode 122/137, "Last Ditch Effort": when Krillin gives Senzu Beans to the Z Fighters after their defeat against Android 17 and Android 18 on the Mountain Road. *Episode 137/152, "Say Goodbye, 17": when Krillin senses Android 16's Hell's Flash. Earth Music 2 This track plays: *Episode 92/107, "Goku's Alive!!": when Vegeta meets Mrs. Brief at Capsule Corporation, after which Vegeta takes the Capsule Corporation spaceship to try to find Goku in space. *Episode 153/168, "Meet Me in the Ring": when Goku and Gohan are eating on Kami's Lookout as Full-Power Super Saiyans, and Goku talks with his mouth full. *Episode 191/206, "The Newest Super Saiyan": when Chi-Chi remembers how she first fought Goku at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament and married him. Bulma's Theme This theme plays whenever Bulma is around. It plays: *Episode 60/74, "Captain Ginyu, The Frog": when Vegeta tells Goku that he is not giving him a needle. *Episode 103/118, "Frieza's Counterattack": when Bulma suggests that Vegeta should take a bath. *Episode 105/120, "Another Super Saiyan?": when Bulma is thinking about singing a little song while the Z Fighters are checking out the mysterious youth (released in "DBZ Episode 120, Part II"). *Episode 122/137, "Last Ditch Effort": when Bulma asks Gohan to take her to Capsule Corporation to see her mother Mrs. Brief. No Chance *When Frieza seems to be unstoppable for Krillin, Gohan and Vegeta to handle. *When Cell in his Imperfect form pummels Android 17. *Episode 180/195, "Warriors of the Dead": when Goku saves an ogre from being impaled by spikes in Hell. Goku's Lament This track plays: *When Goku is struggling in Captain Ginyu's body to warn Gohan and Krillin about Ginyu's Body Change ability in the Captain Ginyu Saga. *When Vegeta confronts Planet Trade Organization soldiers while in space to find Goku during the Garlic Jr. Saga. *When Goku suffers the Heart Virus that Future Trunks predicted during the Androids Saga. Goku's Renewal Theme This track plays: *When Goku recovers from the Healing Machine in Frieza's spaceship. *When Mr. Popo informs Kami that he finished collecting the Earth's Dragon Balls. *When Goku and Gohan finish eating on Kami's Lookout. *When Super Buu (w/Gohan absorbed) changes Vegito back from his candy state. Sadness This track plays: *Episode 54/68, "Ginyu Assault": when Goku defeats Burter with his Kaio-ken Finish, while subsequently letting Jeice retreat. *When Vegeta tearfully explains to Goku about Frieza's origins and the genocide of the Saiyans after being hit through the chest by Frieza's Death Beam. *When Goku is suffering from the Heart Virus at home. *Episode 136/151, "Silent Warrior": when Piccolo sinks into the water after being blasted by Imperfect Cell on the Tropical Islands. Namekian Frog Theme A small portion of this track is released at the end of the "SSJ Transformation" theme. It plays: *When Captain Ginyu (in the Namekian Frog's body) is around. *Episode 168/183, "Android Explosion": when Mr. Satan, his agent Miss Piiza, his disciples Piroshiki and Caroni, and Jimmy Firecracker expect Android 16 to blow himself up with Cell in the Cell Games. The Hero Theme A small portion of this theme is released in the Imperfect Cell Theme. It plays: *Episode 81/96, "Explosion of Anger": when Frieza witnesses Goku when he first transforms into a Super Saiyan. *Episode 81/96, "Explosion of Anger": when Super Saiyan Goku states his speech against Frieza. *When Super Saiyan Goku declares to Frieza that the battle with him is far from over. *When Gohan returns to the Namek battle field and confronts Frieza. *Episode 113/128, "Double Trouble for Goku": after Goku pummels Android 19 at the beginning of their battle. *Episode 116/131, "More Androids?!": when Gohan saves Piccolo by Double Axe Handle punching Android 20 (Dr. Gero) from his back, removing the Android's hat again in the process. *When Krillin saves a young woman and her little brother Tommy from Imperfect Cell. Ginyu Transformation Intro This track plays: *Episode 57, "Goku Is Ginyu & Ginyu Is Goku": when Captain Ginyu punches himself in the chest before using his Body Change on Goku. *Episode 119/134, "Goku's Assassin": when Android 17 and Android 18 rebel against Dr. Gero. *Episode 119/134, "Goku's Assassin": when Android 16 is activated. Namekians at Peace This track plays: *After Grand Elder Guru passes away for the second time, while he was speaking of peace to his fellow Namekians. *After Gohan defeated Cell. Suspenseful Waiting This track plays: *Episode 106/121, "Welcome Back Goku": when Future Trunks and the other Z Fighters are waiting for Goku to return to Earth. *Episode 109/124, "Z Warriors Prepare": when Yamcha sneaks inside the Capsule Corporation spaceship at night to test out 400x gravity. *Episode 109/124, "Z Warriors Prepare": when Vegeta tries to get up after the Capsule Corporation spaceship exploded. *Episode 111/126, "The Androids Appear": when Yamcha is searching for the androids (before the "Yamcha Meets Droids" theme plays) *When Gohan is waiting to see Videl after she was beaten by Spopovich. Birthday Theme This track play: *Episode 102/117, "Krillin's Proposal": when Krillin, Gohan, Maron and the others are celebrating Turtle's birthday. *Episode 156/171, "Memories of Gohan": when Krillin, Chi-Chi, Goku and Ox-King celebrate Gohan's 11th birthday while Gohan subsequently blew the cake all over the house. Goku kicks 19 This track is an unreleased portion of the "Goku Battles 19" theme. It plays: *Episode 113/128, "Double Trouble for Goku": when Android 19 charges at Super Saiyan Goku, who blocks his attack and subsequently kicks him up in the sky during their battle on the Southern Continent. *Before Oolong calls Master Roshi a washed-up old man while Jackie Chun and Ranfan make cameos. *When Super Saiyan 2 Goku prepares a Kamehameha against Majin Vegeta. Vegeta Kills 19 This track plays: *Episode 115/130, "The Secret of Dr. Gero": when Vegeta uses his Big Bang Attack and destroys Android 19. *Episode 121/136, "No Match for the Androids": when Android 17 is about to punch Piccolo in the stomach. *Episode 259/274, "Mind Trap": when Vegeta fights "Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks" and "Piccolo" inside Buu. Calm This track plays: *Episode 115/130, "The Secret of Dr. Gero": when Bulma, Yajirobe and Trunks fly toward the mushroom-like explosion that was caused by Vegeta. *Episode 119/134, "Goku's Assassin": when Chi-Chi is preparing a meal while Goku is suffering the Heart Virus at home. *Episode 155/170, "A Girl Named Lime": when Mr. Lao tells Gohan how the parents of his granddaughter were killed by Cell. Androids Battle Lament This tracks plays: *When the Z Fighters are talking after being defeated by Android 17 and Android 18 on the Mountain Road. *When Future Trunks received the photo of the Time Machine faxed by Bulma. *When Vegeta faces Pui Pui. *When Videl refuses to believe that Gohan is dead while she is on Kami's Lookout. *When Gohan is struggling to pull out the Z Sword. *When Supreme Kai and Kibito fuse into Kibito Kai. Eyecatch 1 This track plays: *Episode 60/74, "Captain Ginyu... The Frog": when Gohan and Krillin change into Battle Armor in Frieza's spaceship. *During the eyecatch throughout the Frieza and Cell Sagas. Eyecatch 2 This track only plays in the eyecatch throughout the entire Buu Saga of Dragon Ball Z. Frieza/Ginyu Beat This track plays: *During the devastation of the Namekians. *When Frieza's Destroy The Planet! attack penetrates planet Namek. *Episode 136/151: "Silent Warrior": when Android 16 faces Imperfect Cell after punching him away from Android 17. *Episode 137/152: "Say Goodbye, 17": when Android 16 tells Android 17 and Android 18 to escape after firing his Hell's Flash at Imperfect Cell. Ki Explosion Most of this track is released as part of the "Training" and "Cell Destroys Island" themes. In the anime series, it plays: *When the Capsule Corporation spaceship explodes due to Vegeta's gravity training. *Episode 164/179, "No More Rules": when Super Saiyan Goku launches his Instant Kamehameha at Perfect Cell during their match in the Cell Games. *Episode 168/183, "Android Explosion": when Perfect Cell blasts Android 16 from his back, destroying the latter's body. *Episode 172/187, "Cell's Break Down": when Super Saiyan 2 Gohan deflects Cell's Special Beam Cannon. Baby Trunks This track plays: *Whenever baby Trunks is around. *Episode 156/171, "Memories of Gohan": when the baby (Gohan) is napping (in Chi-Chi's flashback). Briefs I This track plays: *When Bulma, Yajirobe, Trunks and Gohan visit Mrs. Brief at Capsule Corporation. *When Mrs. Brief is watering her plants. *When Android 16 and Android 17 are waiting inside the Lucky Foods van while Android 18 is shopping for new clothes. 18 breaks Vegeta's arm This track plays: *Episode 120/135, "Deadly Beauty": when Android 18 breaks Super Saiyan Vegeta's arm. Serious Suspense This track is partly released as part of the "Goku Recovers" theme and in Trunks Compendium I. It plays: *Episode 114/129, "Upgrade to Super Saiyan": when Android 20 identifies the restorative properties of the Senzu Beans while Goku is suffering the Heart Virus during his battle against Android 19. *Episode 116/131, "More Androids?!": when Krillin saves himself from falling off a rockface while he and the other Z Fighters search for Dr. Gero. *When Krillin gives Senzu Beans to the Z Fighters on Mountain Road after being defeated by Android 17 and Android 18. *When Tien Shinhan arrives outside Kame House to pick up Chiaotzu for training while Chiaotzu is cooking for Master Roshi, Oolong and Turtle. *When Piccolo and Kami prepare to fuse. *When Future Trunks gives Krillin a Senzu Bean after Perfect Cell knocks him out. *When Oolong and Puar sense Goku's energy while Goku and Cell meet in the Cell Games Arena. *When Majin Vegeta hugs Trunks before knocking him out. *When Majin Vegeta asks Piccolo if he will see Goku in the Other World while planning to use his Final Explosion against Majin Buu. *When Majin Vegeta bids Trunks, Bulma and even Goku farewell moments before using his Final Explosion against Majin Buu. *When Majin Vegeta's body turns into stone and falls onto the ground. SSJ Trunks Full This track plays: *Episode 136/151, "Silent Warrior": when Android 17 battles Cell in his imperfect form. *Episode 236/251, "Gotenks is Born": when Gotenks fights Majin Buu. Goku vs. Cell This track plays: *When Super Saiyan Goku fights Frieza on Namek. *When Full-Power Super Saiyan Goku fights Cell in the Cell Games. Goku Gives Up This track plays: *Episode 165/180, "The Fight Is Over": when Goku forfeits against Cell in the Cell Games, much to the shock of the other Z Fighters. *Episode 168/183, "Android Explosion": when the Z Fighters are shocked after Android 16 tells them he will self-destruct along with Cell. *Episode 168/183, "Android Explosion": when Krillin informs Android 16 that his Android Bomb was removed by Dr. Brief. *Episode 172/187, "Cell's Break Down": after Cell regurgitated Android 18. *Episode 173/188, "A Hero's Farewell": when the Z Fighters begin to lose hope for the Earth as Semi-Perfect Cell uses his Unforgivable! self-destruction technique. *When Gohan finds out that Videl knows he is the Great Saiyaman. *Episode 259/274, "Mind Trap": when "Gohan", "Gotenks" and "Piccolo" turn into pastries inside Buu. SSJ2 Gohan Aftermath This track plays: *Episode 170/185, "Awakening": when the Z Fighters witness Gohan's transformation into a Super Saiyan 2. Cell Absorbs Droid This track plays: *Episode 136/151: "Silent Warrior": when Imperfect Cell attempts to absorb Android 17 on the Tropical Islands until Android 16 joins the fight. *Episode 144/159: "The Last Defense": when Semi-Perfect Cell successfully absorbs Android 18. *Episode 172/187: "Cell's Break Down": when Cell, infuriated, states that Gohan is as foolish as his father Goku. *Episode 172/187, "Cell's Break Down": when Cell grows tired of playing these games after Super Saiyan 2 Gohan kicked him away in the face. *Episode 172/187: "Cell's Break Down": when Cell launches his Special Beam Cannon at Gohan. *Episode 172/187: "Cell's Break Down": when Cell chickens out from Gohan and flies up in the sky before resorting into using the Earth-Destroying Kamehameha. *Episode 172/187: "Cell's Break Down": when Cell in his Power-Weighted Perfect Form regurgitates Android 18 after Super Saiyan 2 Gohan kicked him in the stomach. *Episode 173/188: "A Hero's Farewell": when Cell, back in his Semi-Perfect form, laughs while using his Unforgivable! self-destruction technique. *Episode 175/190: "The Horror Won't End": when Cell absorbs Android 17 and Android 18 (in Super Perfect Cell's flashback). Your Move This track plays: *When Perfect Cell says "Your move", in which Super Saiyan Goku delivers a subsequent series of punches against Cell in the Cell Games. *When Cell, back in his Semi-Perfect form, attacks Super Saiyan 2 Gohan. *When Goku calls to Super Saiyan 2 Gohan to finish Cell off while Gohan is toying with Cell in the Cell Games. SSJ Vegeta Attacks Cell This track is an extended version of the "Vegeta - Super Saiyan" theme. It plays: *Episode 174/189, "Cell Returns": when Super Saiyan Vegeta fires his Maximum Flasher at Super Perfect Cell after Cell shot Future Trunks through the chest with his Full-Power Death Beam. Soft Piano This track plays: *Episode 227/242, "Learn to Fuse": when Goten and Trunks cry on Kami's Lookout after Goku tells them that Gohan and Vegeta were killed by Majin Buu. Category:Background Music Category:Lists Category:Music